


Rev!BillDip collection

by BluePandaHero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed that Rev!BillDip wasn't getting much love so I decided to start writing some.<br/>Work will be specified as either Fluff or Smut. Enjoy! The first chapter is Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper trying to tell Will he's in love with him. But he's a giant nerd who acts suave but really isn't.

Dipper stood outside Will's room and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before opening the door. The small, light blue haired demon was standing in his room, folding his laundry and putting it in their respective drawers. Will looked up, putting the last of his things away.  
"Oh! Hello! It's not often you come into my room! Do you need anything?" Will smiled at him, shutting the drawer. Dipper walked forward, his head down trying to hide his blush.  
"Dipper?" Will sounded concerned. Dipper hugged him close, blushing.  
"Is something wrong?" Will gently pushed him away.  
"Are you feeling a bit under the weather?" The dream demon reaching up to feel his forehead, then felt his cheeks with the back of his hand.  
"No...But you're awfully red." Will pulled away.  
"William..." Dipper muttered. Will focused on Dipper.  
"Yes?" Will leaned down to try and look at him.  
"I..." Dipper grabbed the small demons arms, pulling him into a kiss. Will's eyes widened. The kiss didn't last more than 1 second before Dipper pulled away. Dipper still held Will in place, head down and grip loosening.  
"I'm sorry, I-" Dipper was interrupted by Will hugging him.  
"Wha..." Will pulled away.  
"I think I understand!" Will exclaimed.  
"You do?" Dipper sounded a bit hopeful, but nervous at the same time.  
"Yes! You were feeling a bit lonely and wanted a hug, but didn't know how to ask!" No, he definatly didn't get it.  
"Uh-"  
"Am I right?" Will smiled at him. Dipper shook his head and Will pouted a bit.  
"Huh? What is it then?" He asked.  
"You can read my mind, you see." Dipper huffed, embarrassed.  
"Well, okay then..." Will placed his hand on Dipper's forehead again, looking through his mind. After awhile, Will's expression dropped, and he blushed as he pulled his hand away. Dipper started silently freaking out. Was there someone else? Were his feelings not reciprocated? Was there someone else?! He would kill whoever dared- His thoughts were cut short when he felt Will's arms around his neck. He felt Will shaking. Giggling. He was giggling.


	2. First Time *SMUT

Giggling, he was giggling. Will pulled away, saddening Dipper a bit.  
"You're feelings are mutual." He grinned at him, kissing him for awhile. Dipper pulled him in closer, using his left arm to pull him in closer and his right hand to press his head closer. Will placed his hands on his new-lovers cheeks. They both pulled away, panting. Dipper loosened his grip, pushing Will onto the bed. Will allowed this, laying on the bed as Dipper began to place himself on top of him. Will placed his arms around Dipper's neck, smiling at him. Dipper kissed Will's lips for a second before whispering into his ear and rubbing his side with his hand.  
"Can I...Can we do this?" Dipper asked, looking at him. Will nodded.  
"Be gentle..." His breath hitched as Dipper moved down to his neck and began sucking. Will bit his bottom lip, attempting to keep moans hidden. Dipper grinded into Will, biting and sucking. Will accidentally let a moan slip out and Dipper smirked, removing Will's sweater and kissing down to his chest. Will moaned softly as Dipper slid his hand up the side of the thin tank top. Will grabbed at the seem of his tank top, removing it. Dipper came back up, kissing Will again, their heads turning every now and then. The telekinetic slipped his hand down to the demon's pants, unbuttoning them.  
"Mrf." Will pulled away, pressing his hand on Dipper's chest.  
"I just realized something."  
"What?"  
"..."  
"What is it" Will hung his head down.  
"Lube."  
"What?"  
"We need lube."   
"Why do we- oh..." Will pursed his lips, buttoning his pants and grabbing his sweater.  
"I'll...Just go get some."   
"Yeah..." Will walked out of the room, grabbing his wallet. Dipper removed his cape, neatly folding it and placing it on the floor. He sat on his bed, thinking about what had happened today. Mabel had gone to see that Pines girl, he still didn't know what that was about. He slicked his hair back, laying back on the bed when he heard Will open the door.  
"Um...Mabel came back." Will handed Dipper a roll of condoms and a small bottle of lube.  
"She gave me this...I don't know why she had it..." Will was getting redder by the second. The demon put the lube and condoms on the night stand and stood there. Dipper gently grabbed him, taking off the sweater again and unbuttoning his pants.  
"Lets pick up where we left off." Dipper leaned down to kiss him. Will went with it, slipping his pants off. Dipper pushed himself up, looking down at him. Will put his arms back on the pillow, staring up at Dipper lustfully. Dipper began unbuttoning his shirt, sitting up. After removing it, he flung it to a corner of the room, laundry could wait. He moved down to his own pants, unbuttoning them and freeing his erection a bit. When he finished removing his pants, they were forgotten immediately, as Will had pulled him into a kiss, both in nothing but their boxers.   
Dipper grabbed a condom from the night stand, unwrapping it and almost putting it on the wrong way.   
"Woah, wait." Will grabbed the condom from him.  
"What?"  
"You're putting it on the wrong way." Will flipped it over and put it on for him. Dipper almost argued, but pursed his lips when Will poured some of the lube onto him and hesitantly began to pump it. Dipper's breath hitched, thrusting up a bit. When it was fully rubbed on, Will pulled his hand away and laid back down on the bed. He spread his legs, blushing. Dipper crawled onto him, pressing the tip in. Will jolted and Dipper stopped.  
"Are you okay?" Will nodded quickly. Dipper continued pushing into him. Luckily, the lube made it easier to slip in. Will bit his bottom lip, relaxing into the bed. Once Dipper was entirely in, he looked at Will. The light blue haired demon nodded at him, half-lidded and blushing lightly. Dipper leaned down, kissing him passionately. Will melted into him and moaned as Dipper began to thrust into him, slowly. Will wrapped his legs around Dipper, pulling him in closer. Dipper trailed down to Will's collar bone, kissing it as he thrusted. Will felt himself being filled and came soon after. Dipper pulled out, removing the used condom and throwing it into a nearby trash bin. He lied down next to Will.  
"I'm going to be sore in the morning..." Will whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy (´ლ`๑) I'm sorry!


	3. Sleep

Will awoke under the covers, naked, with Dipper. He attempted to move, only to let out a yelp of pain at the stabbing pain. He gripped at the sheets and Dipper held onto him, growling a bit. Will smiled, turning back over and trying to ignore the pain, kissing his forehead. The small demon snuggled into his chest, smiling as Dipper brought him closer. It was a bit hard to believe that Dipper, the cold-heart, psyco-kinetic boy that he'd met as a 5 year old, was cuddling him. Will thought he could almost hear him purring. Will tucked his arms into his body, deciding he would sleep for just awhile longer.


	4. Good Morning

Dipper woke up with a sleepy Will snuggled up next to him. The brown haired male shook the small demon awake. Will gently woke up, rubbing his eye.  
"Good morning." He smiled, sitting up. This time Will's smile looked...Different. Like it was actually 100% genuine. Will sat up a bit, the blanket just barley slipping off of him. Dipper nodded.  
"Good morning.." Dipper sat up with him, kissing his lovers forehead. Will giggled a bit, and tried to move to get dressed but was unsuccessful. Dipper then noticed some faded scars on Will's back. Dipper pulled him over and Will blushed brightly, stuttering. He placed Will onto his lap, which the blanket covered and looked at him. The scars wouldn't be seen from far away, only if you were very close. They were everywhere from his chest all the way down to his feet.   
Will seemed to notice was Dipper was staring at.  
"Those are just a few things I got when magic was still considered evil, no big deal." Dipper pulled him closer. One day, and he was already feeling like the worst boyfriend.  
"It is a big deal." Will looked a bit surprised at his words and hugged him.  
"Really, it's not. It was years ago. I was a stupid kid back then who thought I could take on the world no problem. Obviously, I was wrong." Will smiled, a bit happy Dipper was concerned for his safety. Dipper rested his chin on the top of Will's head, and began tracing the scars on Will's thighs.   
'So this is why he wears baggy clothes everyday...' He thought. He could hear Will giggle softly as he traced all of them with his index finger. What concerned him even further was the sloppily cut all-seeing-eye. The traced a circle around it.  
"What's this one from?" He asked. He looked down.  
"I've been through a lot of things, a lot of people who needed a guardian. Lets just say I did a lot trying to protect them." Dipper changed from his chin to his cheek.  
'He's done that much trying to protect someone that he would likely outlive?' Dipper thought. The boy lifted his head up, using one arm to pull him in closer. Will giggled again.  
"Can I put some clothes on now?" Will snapped Dipper out of his thoughts and realized they were both still naked. Dipper released Will, and he got up to grab some pajama pants and a t-shirt as well as boxers. Dipper realized it was Saturday, and that they didn't have anything to do. Will pulled on the boxers and peaked over to Dipper. He pulled on his t-shirt and pants and walked out.  
"I'll go get you some clothes." He said before walking out. Dipper leaned back against the wall, his arm over his eyes. Mentally promising to himself to never, EVER, let anything happen to him. Will walked back into the room, a small folded pile of clothes with him. Will handed them to him and kissed him softly on the eyelid.  
"Thank you for caring." He said, just above a whisper. He walked outside the door.  
"I'll go make breakfast!" He said, smiling and walking out of the room. Dipper looked surprised, a light blush on his cheeks. He got out of the bed, pulling on the clothes leisurely and walked downstairs. Will was at the oven, humming a tune to himself and cooking some bacon. Occasionally flipping the waffle-maker. Dipper snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Will giggled, flipping the bacon onto a nearby plate and turning the oven off. He opened the waffle-maker and assed a second waffle to the plate. He poured some more batter in and closed it before turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.  
"I love you."


	5. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I head canon that people have to die to become a demon.

Dipper and Will sat in the bedroom with the door locked. Dipper held a crying Will in his lap.   
"I....I...." More sobbing as Will gripped tighter. Dipper rubbed small circles into his back, pulling him closer. This had been happening once a week now. Dipper had finally asked to see what Will was so upset over. Will was reluctant when he first asked, and he had to stay persistent, but Will eventually allowed it. He'd pulled Dipper into the bedroom and locked the door after pulling it shut. He grabbed his hand and placed it on his forehead. Dipper began to see one of Will's memories.   
The memory looked...Like it was old. It had a small, curly, blonde haired boy. He wore brown shorts with brown suspenders and a white shirt. In the back of his pocket, something glinted brilliantly. Dipper later found out it was a knife. The young boy skipped down the dirt road, stopping at an alleyway when he heard a noise. The boy took the knife out from the back pocket and crept closer.  
"Stay still, stupid whore..." A man growled. Cries of pain and pleading came after that. The boy readied his knife, hiding it and going up to the man. He tugged on the mans pants.  
"I can't find my mommy. Will you help me?" He looked up at him.  
"Get lost, kid." The man growled, turning to him. The boy smirked, stabbing the man in the stomach and giving the woman enough time to escape. The man fell to the ground. The little boy made a look of disgust at the man, kicking his head against the wall and leaving him there to die. The boy walked out of the alleyway with blood on him, sneaking home. The boy changed his clothes, and walked outside again. He was grabbed by an outside force and pulled to the town square. He was strung up on a cross as someone began yelling. The boy seemed to know what was going to happen. He relaxed himself, preparing himself to what was to come. After a while, they set fire to the cross and he didn't show any emotion. The memory ended and Will pulled his hand away, crying.   
Will clung to Dipper, sobbing even harder now.


	6. Fluff Smut

Dipper slowly pushed Will down onto the bed, kissing him harder. Will moaned, but the deep kiss muffled it. Dipper slipped his hand up the side of Will's clothes, making Will pull away and gasp. Dipper took this chance to dart his tongue in, kissing him again. Will began to tug at the end of his sweater, which Dipper removed, leaving Will in his fitted tank top. Dipper removed his cape, throwing it to the side climbing further onto the bed. Dipper sat against the wall and pulled Will into his lap. Will moaned as he felt Dipper's erect member poking him. The blue-haired demon grinded on him a bit. The brown haired male removed Will's tank top, throwing it to the side. Dipper worked down to Will's nipples, sucking on them lightly. Will felt a shiver go up his spine as Dipper played with them. He moaned, covering his mouth with one hand, and running his hands through Dipper's hair with the other. Dipper moved Will's hand from his mouth.

"I want to hear you..." He slipped his hand down to Will's pants, stripping them off, leaving him in his boxers. Dipper removed one of his pristine white gloves with his teeth, and took the other off with the bare hand, throwing them to the side. Dipper pulled Will in for another kiss, placing one hand on his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Will moaned lightly, giggling at the cold sensation on him. Dipper pulled away, allowing Will to work on the buttons of his shirt. After he'd finished, he stripped it off and placed it to the side. Dipper stood Will up on his knees to he could work at his pants. Will watched, blushing and bit one of his knuckles. Dipper pulled them off, leaving both of them in their boxers. Dipper began working at Will's boxers, pulling them off and groping Will ass a bit. Will moaned, arching his back. Dipper got to work on his own boxers, freeing his erection and throwing the boxers to a forgotten corner of the room. 

Dipper pressed Will down onto the bed, feeling around for the bottle of lube they'd set out earlier. He poured a bit on his fingers and pressed them into Will. The demon gave a sound of surprise at the coldness, pursing his lips afterwards. Dipper began moving his fingers on and out of Will, stretching his fingers and watched Will push himself onto them. Finally, Dipper pulled them out, taking the lube once more and pouring some on Will's palm. Will seemed to understand what Dipper wanted him to do and began rubbing it onto his lover. He straightened up as Dipper began backing him into the wall. Dipper placed his hands on the wall and gave a single command; suck. Will nodded, moving his head forwards and began to suck. Dipper moaned, thrusting into Will's mouth. Will choked a bit. Dipper pulled out of Will's mouth, straightening Will up and positioning his member at Will's entrance.

Dipper pushed in, hands still pressed against the wall. Will wrapped his arms around Dipper, his toes pointing straight. Dipper began to thrust into him, moving Will up and down. Will kept moaning, calling out Dipper's name. They soon had a rhythmic motion, slapping sounds being heard every few seconds. Will's legs, feet, and toes pointed straight and Dipper had removed one hand from the wall to pull Will towards him. Will had his arms braced around Dipper's back and torso, moaning out Dipper's name repeatedly. 

"Ah...Dipper....H-harder!" Will moaned out.

"Ah..Fuck, Will..So fuckin' tight..." Dipper thrust in harder. Will staggered his breathing, moaning out even louder when Dipper found that spot. 

"Ah! There! Right there!" Will moaned out. Dipper stopped for a moment, then slammed into that same spot, making Will dig his fingers into Dipper a bit. Dipper began to speed up, making Dipper cuss a bit more. He breathed heavily before slamming into Will, filling his demon. He thrusted a few more times, making Will moan before cumming. Dipper kissed him a bit before resting their foreheads together. Dipper pulled out, allowing them both to lay comfortable on the bed. Will flipped the pillows over, laying on Dipper's chest and smiling. The taller male wrapped a hand around Will's waist, turning onto his side and pulling him in close. Will kissed Dipper's nose.

"I love you." Will giggled before snuggling into Dipper's chest. Once Dipper was sure he was asleep he spoke.

"I love you too, Will."


	7. Jealous Mortal Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 10:46 pm  
> I have school at 8:55  
> I need to sleep  
> Yet the fluff...It bekons...  
> Also, jealous Dipdop tater-tot

Dipper walked outside with Will. He'd become more accoustomed to showing his emotions a bit more as he held Will's hand. Will, who gently snuggled up next to him as the winds of late Fall brushed past them, was enjoying this, as he didn't have to put on much of an act anymore. Then, someone came running up.  
"Hey Will! It's been awhile, how're you doing?" the person asked.  
"Oh, I'm doing fine! It's great to see you!" Will let go of Dipper's hand to hug the stranger. Dipper felt a bit jealous (okay, maybe more than a bit jealous) and shoved his hands into his pockets. How dare they? They didn't know Will at all. It was him who made him scream almost everynight from pleasure. It was his name he called out.  
He would never let Will know this, of course. He knew he was just over-reacting and he'd have to knock it off. Then, Will turned around.  
"Dipper, this is my brother, Bill!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha weren't expecting THAT


	8. Cute fluff

Will and Dipper lay next to each other in Dipper's room. They hadn't really spent alot of time in Dipper's room for unknown reasons. William lay on Dipper chest as the brunette gentley stroked the pastel-bluettes hand with his thumb. Will purrs into Dipper, smiling. Uncharacteristically, Dipper has a feint smile on his lips at well. The bluette giggles a bit.  
"I love you, Dipper." He says quietly.   
"I love you too, Will." Dipper says for, perhapes, the first time ever.


End file.
